A love story through a song
by Jazmingirl
Summary: suck at summary but let s juts say a song, Cuddy, Wilson and of a hameron romance


**Tite****: A love story through a song **

**Disclaimer: Jennifer left the show and it turns Huddy so I obvious don´t own House,MD **

**Summary: what**** James and Lisa saw. Hameron of course.**

**Song : Thank you by Keith Urban **

Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson were known to be hard workers, they did everything by the books and always give their very best, so everybody was used to their long night in their offices.

Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson were closes friend, they have a lot of thing in common like the like of Opera and jogging, but also they had Gregory House, their mutual friend was the reason that they always stay together.

In the last couple of month they noted that he looked better, Wilson noted that he was reducing his vicodin dosis, and he was getting some source of teraphy, and he was in a better mood, yes he was still a colosal jackass to pretty much everyone but Wilson could see in his eyes that he was in peace, after all this time his friend was in peace.

So when he heard the music comming from his friend office he went to see what was all about.

Lisa Cuddy was a wise woman, she had known Gregory House for years, they had try a relationship which they found out it didn´t work they stayed friend, when Stacey left him broken she became his support, she with James had seeing him go into the darkness, unable to do anything other than try to be there, they had seeing him go lower and lower, the drugs, alcohol, random sex, all the self destructive things he could find, they saw him pushing away the good person, she saw him pushing away love, Allison Cameron´s love, and when she left Lisa saw him going lower in the hell he had created for himself.

But then everything changed, and he became alive again, she had see him walking in the park alone, but there weren´t demons in his eyes, no, his eyes reflected peace, she saw that he didn´t take as much pill as he used to, yeah he was still a pain in the ass but he was a happy pain in the ass and she begun to wonder what brough the change until she told herself to let go, he was in peace, that was the important.

She knew that he spend most of his day in his office so when that night she was in his way to see if he had eaten and found James Wilson watching with atonishment she knew something had happened.

"_look" _Wilson pointed something, and when she saw it almost blew her mind.

Allison Cameron was dancing _really _close to Gregory House, and that alone was a shocking bomb but when they heard the song, well let´s just say that CPR was need it.

"_**There were nights where I was sure**_

_**I wouldn't see the morning sun**_

_**And there were days that seemed so dark**_

_**I couldn't wait for night to come**_

_**I couldn't stand to think about how**_

_**My life used to be**_

_**And how without a single warning**_

_**It all slipped away from me**_

_**Like a fool I thought I could fight**_

_**The shadows on my own**_

_**To the dark I was no stranger**_

_**But this was stronger than I'd known**_

_**And by the time I knew that I was in too deep I'd gone too far**_

_**And the light that used to guide me**_

_**Had faded from my heart**_

_**And I found myself in places I thought I'd never go**_

_**Surrounded by stangers I was so far from home**_

_**And I don't know how you found me**_

_**All I know is I owe everything to you**_

_**Yes I do**_

_**And I thank you for my heart**_

_**I thank you for my life**_

_**And I thank god for grace and mercy**_

_**And that you became my wife**_

_**I'm seeing for the first time**_

_**The stars, the sun and moon**_

_**But they've got nothing on the power**_

_**Of this love I have for you**_

_**And I thank you, I thank you..."**_

"_WIFE, Did that song say wife????" _they both saw the serene smile on their friend and when he pull the ring from his pocket, they almost fainted, they wanted to go and demand explanations but they keep seeing, Lisa saw how in love they were, she could see their eyes shined, Wilson saw his friend being happy with an amazing woman, and though how much true, that song was, how well told their story.

"_**P**__**eople say they'll stand beside you**_

_**They swear they never leave**_

_**When the rain started falling**_

_**You know it only fell on me**_

_**And it was hard to keep believing in myself**_

_**When all I felt was so much pain and guilt and shame**_

_**I couldn't even ask for help**_

_**I don't know if I believe in other lives**_

_**But when you came**_

_**There was something so familar**_

_**About the way you said my name**_

_**And the whole world started turning**_

_**And I swear that I'd been born again brand new**_

_**And it's all because of you**_

_**And so I thank you for my heart**_

_**I thank you for my life**_

_**And I thank god for grace and mercy**_

_**And that you became my wife**_

_**I'm seeing for the first time**_

_**The stars, the sun and moon**_

_**But they've got nothing on the power**_

_**Of this love I have for you**_

_**And I thank you**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**And I've seen so many things**_

_**That I just can't explain**_

_**But the miracle of miracles is how**_

_**With your love I was saved..."**_

Lisa saw love, saw a love that fought agains everything, she didn´t knew how or when Allison had come back but she though it has to be when he started to get better, Allison was a caring soul, her warmth had reach to her friend close heart.

Wilson saw peace and trust, House after Stacey didn´t trust in women, but he always could read his friend and he saw the trust, they had come from a long road according to his friend´s eyes, and they had closed hell´s door, he was confident with Allison, Stacey had never seem to fit with House, to much od a cold woman, House had always have cold, he need it someone with a warmth soul, and Allison Cameron had that.

He had pushed her away and even that didn´t seem to stoped her because here she was now his friend´s wife, she had bring him back.

"_**And I thank you**_

_**I thank you for my life**_

_**And I thank god for grace and mercy**_

_**And that you became my wife**_

_**And I'm seeing for the first time**_

_**The stars, the sun and moon**_

_**But they've got nothing on the power**_

_**Of all this love I give to you**_

_**And I thank you for my heart**_

_**I thank you for my life**_

_**I thank god for grace and mercy**_

_**And that you became my wife**_

_**The day I started breathing**_

_**Was the day you took my hand**_

_**And until the day I die**_

_**Baby**_

_**I'll forever be your man**_

_**And I thank you, I thank you**_

_**Oh yes I do**_

_**Oh don't you know I thank you..."**_

Their moves were so slow, they seem to be in paradise, and maybe they were, so Lisa and James left them, they had see a lot.

In the office.

"_thank you Allie"_

"_love you Greg"_

END


End file.
